1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety feeder and, more particularly, to a safety feeder including two pressing rollers disposed apart and adapted to be arranged differently, and being usable with different woodworking machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of woodworking machines nowadays, for examples, wood planers and wood sawing machines. Planning and sawing are basic woodworking operations. Planing is used to produce horizontal, vertical, or inclined flat surfaces on wood workpieces. Sawing is used to cut wood workpieces. In addition, a feeder is used with a woodworking machine to feed a wood workpiece into the woodworking machine. Likewise, the feeder types are various and a feeder suitable for one type of woodworking machine may not be suitable for another type of woodworking machines. However, it is costly to use different feeders for different woodworking machines.
A conventional feeder includes pressing rollers disposed in one row, and, therefore, disposed on one side of a cutter of a woodworking machine when feeding a wood work piece to the woodworking machine. The pressing rollers will press the wood workpiece against a platform and rotate to convey the wood work piece. However, the pressing rollers are only able to press against one of cut halves of the wood workpiece. As a result, the half of the wood work piece that is not pressed by the pressing rollers needs to be conveyed by an exterior force. In addition, it is noted that the halves of the wood workpiece need to be conveyed simultaneously in order to allow the cutter to stably cut the wood workpiece and produce an accurate cut. In this regard, manually pushing the wood workpieces is hazardous.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/289,696 teaches a feeder that overcomes the problem set forth. Nevertheless, the safety feeder and the woodworking machine are powered independently. Therefore, it is desired that the safety feeder and the woodworking machine are power simultaneously and automatically, which can save efforts to power the safety feeder and the woodworking machine independently.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.